Cleansed
by VergilsBitch
Summary: Forgive me if my upload is a little wrong with the details, but this is my first.  This has my OC in it who i no longer use. Her name is Lore and she is a devil hunter.


Cleansed

by ~VergilsBitch

Chapter 1  
Wooooooaaaahhhh.  
Argh! These things are everywhere! Said Lore to herself, as she stayed in the shadows.  
She started to wonder why she was taking lame devil-hunting jobs. They were nothing but easy cash. It was lame for her because the demons were always the same. They all looked the same. Cloaked and carrying long handled scythes.  
It was pest control.  
There were five of these low demons wandering around an alleyway. Dark and small. Just a normal alley.

Trying to survey her surroundings in the dark, Lore decided that the only thing to do was to use a light explosive. It wouldn't cause that much to the surrounding buildings, but it would kill the demons. From a strap attached to her left leg, she pulled off a diamond shaped device. Kissed it, and threw the device at the demons.  
Knowing how thick they were, Lore knew that the demons would walk up to it and wonder what it was... then ... kaboom!  
She wouldn't be hurt by the blast, as it only worked in an area of 5 metres.  
3...2...1...? What? it hadn't gone off...  
As she was about to step out from the shadows to tackle the problem, it blew up. Sending a scythe directly towards her.  
She thought she moved in time, but it caught her across her right cheek.  
The cut hurt like mad. Lore got up and walked around, trying to ignore the cut. She found a red stone. Jewel like. Apart from the demons, it was the only thing that these jobs had in common. Demons, a jewel and the best bit... the cash!  
She took out a hip-flask. It contained Holy water. Lore sprinkled the area with the water, then left.

Walking out of the alleyway, into the town square, Lore looked up at the clock. It was 2:45am. Having not got much sleep in the past few days, she decided to go back to her apartment. The town square was bathed in the warm glow of the street lamps. It had cobbled streets, and was very quiet.

Once she got back to her apartment, she yanked of the strap around her leg that held the explosives, and unstrapped her gun holster. With a sigh she slumped down on the couch and slowly drifted off...

Suddenly, images started to appear before her. Great clawed beasts, dancing flames, mocking laughter... demons. One of these demons was holding out his hand. It wanted her to join them. Everytime she had this dream, she woke up when she put her hand out to meet his, although she never wanted to.

"Lore WAKE-UP!" Screamed someone who was kind of peeved  
"WHAAAT?" she shouted back.  
"1. Are you awake? 2. Here's your money and 3. are you gonna be hunting today?"  
Lore replied "1. Some idiot woke me, so yes, i am awake. 2. Thank you and 3. NO! and 4. Hi Lady!"  
"There was no four!" replied Lady with a wink. "Oh yeah... there is now" scolded Lore, "I gotta get changed, i stink of demon!"  
Lore showered, and look unimpressed through her closet. She chose the normal, a pair of jeans, baseball boots , but she couldn't decide on a top.  
"Hmmm... a short sleeved shirt, that'll do!" For Lore, this was day-wear. By night, what she wore was totally different.  
A long black coat, black knee high boots,black trousers that went over her boots and a black sleeveless shirt. The idea was to remain inconspicuous.

Lore walked from her bedroom out into the living room where Lady was sat. "I made you some coffee" Lady said. Lore frowned. "There isn't anything wrong with the job is there?" Lady asked. "No" replied Lore "Its your coffee... ". "What's wrong with my coffee?" Lady retorted.  
Lore walked to the kitchen, open the fridge and smelt the milk. "Urgh! it's gone off!" Lore was lying. She hated hot drinks. No one knew this. She took a glass from the cupboard and took a bottle of cola from the fridge. Whilst pouring, Lore was looking out of her apartment window. Although the sun was shining, the sky seemed darker. "Lore, you're spilling it!" Lady shouted.  
Whilst mopping the mess, Lore said "Does that sky look funny to you?" Lady mumbled, "No, not really noticed. So.. what are we gonna do today then... we both got paid, shall we go shopping?"  
"Typical woman" Lore huffed.  
"HEY...I meant to restock supplies!"  
"Why not, I've got nothing better to do. Oh, i gotta pay my Landlord."  
"You can afford that... can't you? What have you got for the last three jobs... $10,000"  
Lore thought about the money, but mostly about the dream that she kept having. Then replied, "Okay, lets go..."  
"You're just full of enthusiasm today, aren't ya?" Lady Mocked.  
"Don't ya just know it!"

Chapter 2.  
"Here we are", said Lore.  
Lore and Lady were stood outside an old looking ammunitions shop. It looked like something from the Victorian ages.  
Old multi-cross windows, cold stone brick work and a charming heavy wooden door that looked like an apartment building for woodworm.  
On closer inspection Lady said, "D'ya think he's charging rent for those woodworm?"  
"Who knows? He could make a lotta money if he did!" Lore replied.  
Lore and Lady enter to shop to the sound of "Ah! Good to see you... How are my two best customers today?"  
"Hi Rocco" Replied Lady and Lore.  
Rocco was six feet tall. He had a mohican that was dyed a bright orange. He didn't dress up much. Casual wear to Rocco was almost non-existent. He just wore a grubby vest, tight jeans and big black biker boots. Not much to look at, but one heck of a devil hunter.  
"What'll it be ladies?" Asked Rocco in his gruff voice.  
"Nope, I'm fine thanks Rocco... it's Lore that wanted stuff." Replied Lady.  
"Okay, What'll ya have?"  
Lore looked at all of the weapons. "Spoilt for choice" She thought to herself.  
"Well, first things first... do you have any of those diamond shaped devices?" Lore asked.  
Rocco looked in shock. "You actually used something that i recommended!"  
"I know" Lady chirped, "First time for everything!"  
Lore sighed, "Look Rocco, I've got a list, can you get all this stuff?"  
"Look Lady, I'm being ordered around! Okay, Gimme your list..."  
Rocco looked at the list. "By the way Ladies, those 'diamond shaped explosives' they're called Angel's Halo's"  
Lady bursted out with laughter , "For such a hard nut, he does give his stock such lovely names..."  
Rocco ignored her and got to fetching the items : which as follows:  
500 diamond shaped explosives (or Angel's Halo's)  
500 Grenades  
1000 bottles of Holy Water  
"1000!" Rocco said astonished "at least I'll be able to pay this months rent!"  
100 bandage wraps  
and 1000 boxes of ammunition for Lore's gun.  
No-one knew what type of gun Lore carried. Apparently, it was 'blessed' by demons. Lore never believed it, how could something be blessed by evil?  
Rocco had 1 type of ammunition that would fit the gun, but, he had to make the bullets himself.  
"Okay, that's the list... $5000 please" Rocco chirped. When Lore and Lady needed supplies, it was the only time that Rocco made any real money.  
Lore handed over the money and said "You know, if I wasn't devil hunting, this would go on other things!"  
"Yeah? but your ol' pal Rocco here would be outta here and on the streets" Replied Rocco with a grin ,"You in later? If so, I'll bring the stuff over after six"  
"Okay, See ya later" Said Lady as she and Lore were both walking out. All of a sudden Rocco said, "Lore, got somethin' ya might be interested in!"  
Lore shouted, "I've told you before... you're too old!"  
"No... it's not that. This came in a few days ago." Rocco took out a rusty machete.  
"Who would wanna embarrass themselves trying to attack a demon with that?" Said Lady. "I'm not offering it to you", Rocco snapped.  
Lore took a somewhat bleak interest whilst looking at the weapon.  
Lady chirped again, "What'll break first, the demon... or that?"

Suddenly... out of the corner of her eye, Lore spotted something shiny. She looked up to the top of an old cabinet behind the counter and spotted a sword, a katana. It was pristine. It looked like it had an aura to it.  
"That's nice." Lore said.  
"What... where?" Rocco replied.  
"That sword... up there" Lady added  
"I've never seen that before..." Rocco replied with a confused look.  
Rocco took it down and handed it to Lore. "It looks honourable" whispered Lore "Is it for sale?"  
Rocco looked surprised "... Well, i... ah... Something that good... uh, i wouldn't normally sell... let alone know about it... but seeing its you $500!"  
"DONE!" Lore shouted.  
Lore looking pleased with her bargain, marched out of the shop.

Chapter 3.  
Sat in a cafe, Lore and Lady looked at the sword.  
"Don't ya think it's funny how it just showed up like that?" Said Lady  
"I just couldn't have noticed it." Lore replied "I know this will sound silly... but it was like someone told me to look up..." She added.  
'mmm... still funny though..." Lady mumbled sipping her coffee.

All of a sudden, Lore felt something... eyes... she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around.  
"What is it?" Lady asked  
"I feel like i am being watched" whispered Lore.  
"Ha... don't be silly..." snorted Lady.  
"I'm being serious!" Lore scanned around the cafe. There was one dark corner. It looked like there was someone sitting there, but Lore couldn't really make that person out as they were wearing dark clothing.  
Lore wanted to get out of there. Lady was still sipping her coffee.

Lore looked at the clock on the cafe wall behind the counter "5:30!" Lore gasped "I gotta get home... I've got that delivery... Sorry Lady." Lore ran out of the cafe with katana pressed close to her.  
"See ya soon Lore" Lady shouted after her.

Running up the street Lore felt like she was being followed. She stopped to get her breath back.  
She decided to walk for a bit. Although feeling like she was being followed, there was no-one there.

She turned the corner, her apartment was just across the street. The sky was looking even darker than it had that morning,  
As she crossed the street, the wind kicked up. Knowing that none of this was seeming natural, she ran into the apartment block, and up to her flat.

Chapter 4

Lore locked the door behind her. Seeing what is causing these things is one thing, But with no explanation, and no demons she had to admit that she was a bit scared.

She placed the katana on the table in front of the sofa, slumped down and stared at it.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
Lore looked at the clock. It was ten to six (5:50pm)  
She started to think about the red gems that she found. After every horde of demon that she had defeated there was a piece of red gem.  
She ventured to her bedroom to find a drawstring bag that she had put all of the pieces in. It was black and had colored stars sewn into it. She found it in a corner. She remembered that she threw it towards the table which had a lamp on it, but the bag slipped across the table and down onto the floor.  
She picked the bag up and walked back into the lounge.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow, but as soon as she looked properly, it was gone. To make matters worse a flash of lightning lit up the room. It it had scared Lore to death.  
She flumped back onto the sofa and pulled out the bits of gems.  
"Eight shards" she thought.

She had spent nearly a year Devil Hunting. After working under Lady as a bit of a side kick for six months, Lore got fed up and decided to go it alone. Rocco and Lady didn't think that Lore was ready, but she had proved them wrong.  
She had never experienced anything so weird with her job up until now.

It was 6:30 and Rocco still hadn't showed with the goods that Lore bought earlier. Rocco was never on time, but he was never half an hour late. Lore got up to get a drink, before she could get to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.  
"About time!" Lore shouted. "Don't tell me... you evicted the woodworm or you had another customer!"  
She unlocked the door and opened it... It wasn't Rocco.  
There was a bloke dressed in black holding the box with Lore's items in.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Rocco... couldn't make it...I suppose?" Lore asked  
He handed the box over.  
Lore turned round to drop the box down. When she turned back, he was gone.  
"Be like that!" She said to herself.

Lore took the box to the kitchen, and put it on a work top.  
She sighed, then walked back and slumped onto the sofa again. There was something on the table resting up against the katana.  
It was an envelope. It just had 'Lore' written on it.  
It was intriguing and scary as no-one had got in. Not without Lore seeing at least.  
She opened it. She didn't recognize the handwriting and it wasn't signed by anyone.  
It was a request... of sorts. It read:

Lore  
You have been more help to me than you will ever know.  
But I think it is time that we met so i could thank you in person.

That was it... No time or place? It was already sounding suspicious. She decided to go in her Devil Hunting Gear.  
She emptied five bottles of holy water into her hip-flask. Loaded her gun and took extra bullets. And strapped the katana to her waist. She didn't want to go in too heavy just in case the note was genuine. She also took the drawstring bag. Intuition was telling her to take it. She slipped the note into her back pocket.  
But, having no idea with where to go, she knew that this person would find her.

Chapter 5.  
When she left, it was 7:30.  
The thunder had died down. The wind outside the apartment was still blowing, but it wasn't as bad.  
She decided to head to the town square. For a second night, it was quiet... too quiet.  
Suddenly a something flew over her. Lore grabbed her gun, as she kept walking. As it flew over again, she pointed her gun up into the air and fired a shot. A demonic scream came from whatever it was that she hit.  
It fell to the ground. Black cloak, a scythe and a screaming face. 'Charming', Lore thought to herself. She looked at the scythe. It was 'pointing' towards an alley. Perhaps it was a coincidence... although, a lot of things had hardly been 'coincidence' the past few weeks. The creature started to move. This time Lore shot it in the head.  
Lore gulped. Whatever was down that alley, was possibly waiting for her...

Chapter 6  
The alley was dimly lit.  
'ROWR!' Lore jumped what felt like several feet into the air. She turned quickly to see a ginger furball-like cat looking at her. Lore put out her hand. It sniffed her, then ran-off.  
Lore turned the corner. There was a figure standing underneath a light. It looked human.  
She walked slowly towards the figure.  
"You made it then..." Said a low voice. The voice was of a man.  
He turned towards her. He had spiky hair. He was also wearing a long blue coat. Black trousers and brown boots.  
"You made it..." he repeated.  
"Uh... yes," replied Lore shakily. She couldn't see his face as he kept his head down.  
"I'm glad you made it Lore... I've been waiting to thank you for ages"  
"But, I only got your note tonight..."  
"I know... thank you for coming to me"  
Lore started to feel even more nervous. "Coming to you?" she asked.  
"Yes... and you also brought my fathers sword..."  
"Your fathers sword..."  
"Yes"  
"No, but this is my sword..."  
Suddenly, she felt something hit her on the head... then she blacked out...

"Did you have to do that?" the man asked  
Standing what would've been behind Lore was the bald man who delivered her weapons to her apartment.  
"I didn't see you in a rush to do anything" replied the bald man. "Are you ready?"  
"It's just a little blood right? It won't any difference to her, and it won't make any difference to me either" The man in the blue coat unstrapped the katana from Lore's waist. He looked at her. Lore was out cold.  
He picked her up and carried her, with the bald man following behind.

Chapter 7  
When Lore woke, she felt drugged and completely out of it. Her wrists had been bandaged and she had a a needle stuck in her arm with a tube attached to it. Her gun was nowhere to be seen. There was a fireplace that had a fire burning in it. Next to the fire was an old armchair. Sat in the armchair was the man with spiky hair. The tube was leading to the armchair. Lore passed out again.

She woke a few hours later. She still felt groggy. Something that she hadn't realized that she was strapped to a table.  
"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream got rid of her groggy feeling.  
A figure appeared at the door. It was the guy with spiky hair.  
"What have you done to me?" She asked  
"Saved you... hopefully..." he replied  
"saved me... from who?"  
"from yourself..."  
This guy was either crazy or genuine. She couldn't understand.  
Her vision started to get blurry. She managed to shake it off.  
"Are you gonna keep me tied here or can i get up?" Lore asked without be polite.  
He unstrapped her arms and legs. She shifted round so her legs were dangling. She hopped down from the table... and lunged straight for him.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. They were eye to eye just staring at each other.  
"You will thank me for this," he said.  
She pulled away from him.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
Lore looked him up and down "Stick it!"  
"You must be thirsty"  
"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME!" Lore shouted.

He offered his hand and said softly, "Lore... I need you to trust me."  
She hesitated. She looked at his hand, and then in his eyes. She reluctantly put her hand into his... but she still didn't trust him.

Chapter 8  
She looked at her wrists. Blood had seeped through the bandages.  
Her vision had got more fuzzy. She tried to blink it off... but it wasn't working.  
The bald man or 'Baldy' had entered the room. He had set a plate down. Lore turned her nose up.  
He turned to walk out the room. Lore piped up saying, "do you like hitting women into unconsciousness?"  
He just smirked and walked out.  
She squinted at the plate. "hmmm... wonder if its poisoned?" she asked herself.  
"Its a ham, cheese and pickle sandwich with some lettuce... and no Lore, i watched him make it so its not poisoned."  
It was the guy with spiky hair.  
"Sit and eat... i told you... you've got to trust me"  
She picked up half of the sandwich, before she took a bite she said "are you gonna watch me? Because I feel really uncomfortable when people watch me."  
"Its not like you're going to the toilet."  
"So... just don't look!"  
The spiky haired guy took a seat in the armchair.  
When she had finished, she said "where's your lapdog?"  
"He's... busy"  
There was a pause. "I have to go..." said the spiky haired guy.  
"WAIT!" Lore shouted "I need your help..."  
He turned around.  
"I...I can't see" Lore was actually scared.  
Lore's eyes were everywhere. She couldn't see anything. "What have you done to me?"  
He walked back in the room. He took her hands and stood her up. He looked into her eyes, she was right.  
"Don't let go", he said "you're coming with me."

Chapter 9  
"Sit here" He told Lore  
"Where am I?" She asked  
"In a bedroom of a mansion, and no... I'm not going to do anything... I'm going to get you help..."  
Before he left, he opened a window or something, Lore felt fresh air on her face. It could have been a door as there was a lot of air coming in.  
She put out her hands and felt if there was anything behind her. There was a wall. She didn't know whether to stay on the bed or try and find the draft.  
She got up and felt around the room. On a shelf of a bookcase, she felt the shape of an object... it was her gun.  
Her fingers recognized the feel of the metal. She kept the gun hidden under her coat. But, if anything happened she couldn't see to shoot.  
She felt for a window, but what she found was indeed a door. She walked through it. She didn't know what she was walking into though.  
If she knew, she would have found herself in a big courtyard. In the center of the yard was a big statue of a noble demon. The floor was covered in gravel. She could feel it and hear it crunching as she stepped out of the door.

"Well well... look who has emerged"  
Lore pointed the gun to where the voice was coming from.  
"Good guess"  
"Don't tell me, its the lapdog" Lore said.  
"Hmph! You have no idea! insolence!"  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"Lore screamed "YOU KNOW THAT I NEED TO KNOW..."  
Baldy chuckled to himself.  
"Stop taunting me!"  
"You haven't got the guts to pull that trigger." Baldy said.  
"Oh yeah?" Lore whispered.  
Just as Lore was about to pull the trigger, came a voice. "Don't do it... I'll tell you everything!"  
It was the spiky guys voice. She looked in the direction where she heard the voice.  
"Just... come back inside with me...Please Lore"  
Baldy smirked again.  
"Haven't you got something better to do?"  
Baldy walked off.

The spiky haired guy took Lore back inside to where he sat her on the bed. She shifted back until her back was right up against the wall.  
"So... do I get to know your name... or do I keep thinking of you as the spiky haired guy? You said honesty..."  
He sat beside her. "I'm Vergil and my 'lapdog' is Arkham."  
"Now tell me what you have done to me... Please Vergil"

"Okay" Vergil replied. "You are descended from an ancient family of demons. Your ancestors were gatekeepers in Hell. It was something passed down from generation to generation, by blood. "  
"That would explain my gun." Lore said "I heard it was 'blessed' by demons... although,i thought demons were damned."  
"Every ancestor who has had that gun has 'blessed' it with their own blood. It made them feel like they had some sort of bond with the that weapon. They also carried a sword, but you don't seem to have one."  
"No, I planned that to be your katana."  
"Anyway, one of your ancestors escaped hell, just before my father sealed away the demonic world from the human world."  
"You're the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?"  
"Yes... can I carry on?"  
"Sorry"  
"When your ancestors reached a certain age their skin would flake and peel, underneath would be demon skin, instead of devil trigger that was a sign of becoming stronger and growing into an adult demon. But Going blind would be a sign..." He went quiet.  
"Sign of what Vergil?"  
"Dying..."  
Lore went quiet. She was faced with her own mortality.  
"Why death?" Lore asked.  
"The blood would be tainted... it starts with the eyes, then the rest of the body starts to... weaken" There was a silence.  
"You bastard... you knew this would happen... this was your plan all along... and you told me to trust you!"  
"I'm sorry, i didn't know. Arkham told me. I said to him that I wanted to cleanse your blood so that a seal would be open to the demon world" said Vergil  
"Oh, so this has been for your own ends, that makes it alright then!" Lore was getting impatient.  
"But I want to help you"  
"SHUT UP!... JUST SHUT UP!" Lore screamed. "JUST... GO AWAY!"

Chapter 10.  
Lore sat in the dark. Tears started to stream down her face. She could feel her hands trembling. Vergil had left her after she had screamed at him. Then an image popped into her mind. The dream she kept having. The figure that put its hand out, it looked like Vergil. Was he trying to help her in the dream?  
She got up from the bed. 'I've gotta find him' she thought.  
She stumbled every so many steps, she could feel her legs getting weaker.  
She felt her way out of the room. Now, she had no idea.  
"VERGIL!" she shouted "VERGIL... WHERE ARE YOU?"  
She started to cry and fell to the floor "I'M SORRY...I need you"  
She heard footsteps approaching.  
"I'm here" Vergil said.  
"Please... help me... I'm scared..."  
Vergil pulled Lore up from the floor.  
He walked Lore back out into the courtyard. But he kept her close to him all of the time.  
"Don't be scared, I think I can help you."  
"Please Vergil... I don't wanna die..."

"I won't let you..." Vergil transformed into his demon form. He looked at Lore the whole time.  
All of a sudden, Lore felt like she was on fire. She felt agony. She screamed...  
It felt like her blood was on fire. She passed out.  
Vergil came back out of DT. Lore seemed lifeless. Her body was limp.  
He laid her down on the ground. "Please wake up..." he thought to himself. He held her hand.  
What seemed like forever she eventually gasped for air.  
Lore still felt like her body was on fire. Vergil helped her to sit up. She opened her eyes. She still couldn't see anything.  
"Are you alright" Vergil asked.  
Lore broke down into tears again. "No I still can't see!"  
Vergil tried to help her up, but she wanted to stay on the floor.

Suddenly, Lore saw something out of the corner of her eye. She wiped the tears away.  
"What's that?" Lore asked  
"Looks like a hedgehog" replied Vergil "Can you see it?"  
"No, I think I can see an... aura?" She turned to look at Vergil. "I can see your aura too... does that sound stupid?"  
"No, its not..." Vergil replied.  
His aura was blue. As determined by his blue Devil Trigger.  
They hugged. Vergil smiled to himself.  
"Why didn't you kill me, instead of the blood transfusion?" Lore asked.  
"You had Yamato... the sword" Vergil Replied  
"But you could've killed me afterwards"  
"The world needs someone like you"  
Lore laughed "Don't talk bull!"  
"I have some of Sparda's blood now don't I?" Lore asked.  
"Yes, but its also a part of me..." Vergil said.

"Oh... Vergil, I have something that I think belongs to you..." Lore pulled out the bag with stars on. "I was finding these after I had defeated the demons that you sent, on the missions that you requested me to do?"  
She handed the bag over.  
"My Amulet?"  
Vergil pulled a gold pendant out of his pocket. He put the shards and the gold pendant on the floor. He then took out Yamato and grasped the end of the sword. He then poured blood from his hand over the shards and the pendant.  
A light shone, and suddenly it had fixed itself.  
"Thank you... and I am sorry" Said Vergil

Lore yawned.  
"Tired" Asked Vergil  
"Very"  
"I'll walk you back, and you can sleep in my bed."

Chapter 11  
It was 3pm. Lore woke to the sound of car horns blaring,  
She still couldn't see properly. So she knew that she hadn't been dreaming. But, where was Vergil?  
She knew she was back at her apartment, but she couldn't understand how she got there.  
She felt for the door handle. Lore kept to the wall as she walked around her lounge.  
She felt the sun beaming onto her face, she looked down to the streets below. She could see everyone walking around the street below, but, just their aura's. It was weird.  
She shifted her eyes around the room. She 'saw' something on the counter by the kitchen. Whatever it was, it was giving off light.  
She put her hands out, and picked the item up. It was a box.  
Lore felt for the lid. She opened the box. She put her hand inside and pulled out a round object. It was a ring.  
The ring was giving off a sort of aura. It was purple. It also had a 'V' carved into it. The ring was made out of a purple orb.  
Lore tried the ring on every finger on both hands. She decided to wear it on her wedding finger, it felt more comfortable.  
She looked towards the highest building across from her apartment. On top of the building, she could see another aura. It wasn't a bird. It looked like Vergil's aura.  
But, she blinked... and he was gone.  
He was looking after her... of sorts. She smiled to herself.  
She got dressed. She had to try and get back into her life. Even if she could only see aura's.  
Her mobile started to ring.  
"Hello? Hi Lady... No... I'm fine... I met an... 'angel'... what are you doing?... Hunting?... Great! mind if I tag along?...  
See ya"  
With that, Lore marched out of the door, and back into her life.

A FEW YEARS LATER...  
It was a cold day.  
Lore was walking through the town square. It had been snowing heavily the night before. Everything was white.  
She regained the sight in her right eye, but she only see aura's out of her left eye. She could mainly pick up on the aura's demons. They were brighter than any human.  
It was a quiet Sunday afternoon.  
After her meeting with Vergil, she lost interest in Devil Hunting and stopped. Lady had begged her not to.  
Lady had also moved on not too long after. She told Lore that she had 'personal business' to take care of. Lore hadn't seen, or heard from her since.  
Lore also gave up her apartment. She wanted a 'clean break' or 'fresh start'. So she bought a house and now resides across from town. She still wore the ring that Vergil had left for her.  
Heading home, she walked down some steps into a tiny street. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She was going to ignore it and keep walking. But, it was like she didn't want to.  
It was a figure. She recognized the aura... but something about it had changed.

"You" she said.  
The figure turned round. He was wearing purple. He had blue/white scars or veins on his face. He looked a deathly white. He carried a katana... Yamato. His eyes were bright red... demonic.  
They stared each other out.  
He looked like he was trying to remember. But, he couldn't.  
She stepped closer towards him. He didn't flinch, or attack, and neither did Lore.  
Lore still walked towards him... until they were face to face.  
"Hi Vergil" Lore said.  
His face softened, he knew who was standing before him. The demonic red faded from his eyes.  
"Lore?" Vergil asked  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
"I was an ... idiot. I picked a fight with someone when i was too weak... I lost"  
"I have questions... but you don't have time."  
"No... I'm sorry..." Vergil took Lore's hand "I'm sorry"  
"Thank you Vergil" She said.  
"Didn't I say you would Thank me..." He smiled  
Vergil kissed Lore on the forehead. She shut her eyes. She wanted the moment to last forever, But when she opened them... he was gone.  
"I forgive you" She whispered to herself.  
She sank to her knees, put her head in her hands and tears rolled down her face...


End file.
